A Change Of Heart
by RosSpecter
Summary: Harvey had it all. He had his dream job, he was filthy rich - had anything at his own disposal. After being told that he needed to do more Pro Bono work, he meets Mike, a 16 year old that had been coerced into a life of prostitution and drugs. Will Harvey be able to help the young boy get out of this life, or will he just see Mike as another case that he has to get off his desk?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is an AU story of how Mike and Harvey could have met. Involves the mention of drug use and male prostitution. And more then likely Male/Male sex  
scenes.  
We sadly don't own anything... If we did our boys wouldn't be the same again ;) The rating of the story will change to M.

* * *

Prologue

Harvey stared down at the mountain of paper work that was building on his desk. He couldn't believe that Jessica was making him do three months worth of Pro Bono cases, he smirked when he remembered the look on her face when she found out he hadn't done any Pro Bono cases in almost a year. He wanted to know why that surprised her. The look had been worth it at the time, but now the satisfaction from the look was long gone. Harvey had no idea where to start; he just wanted to get them over with so he could go back to doing what he got paid for: being the best damn closer in the City.

Sitting back on his plush leather sofa, he grabbed a file at random. Housing court. No freaking way. It was boring, he'd win straight away, but he liked the challenge. He tossed that to the side and picked up another one, soon the pile had simply moved over on his desk. None of them were exciting for him. He needed a thrill, a reward to focus on; there were no rewards in Pro Bono work. That's why he normally palmed them off to the associates. They craved things like this, it made them feel important. Something Harvey was sure they'd never be. He sighed and grabbed the next file, deciding before he even finished reading the summary that this would be the case he'd start with; reading through all of the files had started to bore him. He finished reading the file, it hadn't moved him. It was simply words on a piece of paper. He groaned loudly when he realised he'd have to have his initial interview with his client today; he lived in the horrible part of town and was currently residing in a cell at the precinct downtown. Harvey didn't want to get his expensive suit dirty. He sighed knowing he didn't have a choice. He had to do this, one way or another.

"Today is going to be a long day," he sighed to himself, reluctantly getting up and going down to his car, telling the driver where to go, all he could do was think that the sooner he got it done with the sooner it would all be over.

* * *

Mike had been brought up to be there for his friends, he was told that family was everything - something he believed in more after his parents had died. He would do anything for any one of his friends (though he only had the two), they only needed to ask, but Mike never thought he would be sitting in a cell after helping out Trevor.

Admittedly, Mike knew what he was getting himself into, he knew the risks, but he didn't know that he could be facing jail time.

The smartest thing he had done was ask for a lawyer, he'd been waiting two days to see one and he didn't think he could cope much longer.

Mike threw himself back on the hard rubber bed and groaned. How could he have been so stupid? To get caught up in prostitution and drugs, to become someone's property, to be used as a drug mule, he was better than that. He was smarter, but Mike had been down on his luck and he needed the money to pay for his grandmothers medical bills. Where else was he going to find that sort of money so quickly? He'd slowly become indebted to what he supposed was his 'pimp' and Mike had to work harder, had to do things he didn't want to, had no choice in the matter. He'd been told that no was not an option and his last drop was set up perfectly. Even though Mike was making his pimp a lot of money, he was also a liability. They had a suspicion that the last order of black tar heroin was from the police, but they didn't tell Mike that, they let him go along, let him be groped by an undercover police officer before being arrested and questioned.

Mike closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek. His friend had set him up, Trevor didn't warn him, Trevor had showed him this world and now he was paying the price for his own trust and stupidity.

Mike needed the lawyer to hurry up, he was sixteen and no one was missing him, they could keep him detained as long as they liked, regardless of the law, they all already knew the outcome of this, Mike would be getting used to the inside of a cell for a lot longer than a few days. It didn't matter that he was a minor; he would still be tried as an adult.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: We'd like to say thank you for the reviews and support so far and we apologise for the delay between posting, however, I haven't had the internet and have been in hospital recently. Hope you enjoy it. _

Chapter One

Harvey walked through the police station, ignoring the stares that some of the officers were giving him, they were all thinking the same thing as him; 'What was Harvey Specter doing in a place like this?' He told the receptionist he was here for a Mike Ross, he had to double check the file tucked under his arm, and with a raised eyebrow he was shown to the cells.

"I'll get you a chair so you can sit here," She gestures to outside of the cell.

"That won't be necessary, I'll go inside." He said staring at her, she sucked her lip and nodded, mumbling about getting an officer to open the cell for him. Harvey used this moment to look in the cell. The boy, that's all he was, a stupid boy but still a boy was asleep on the hard looking bed. He was tall and skinny, and looked a lot younger than sixteen in his sleep. The cell opened and the boy remained sleeping. Harvey raised his eyebrow; he figured he probably hadn't had much sleep lately. He walked in and sat down on the fold out plastic chair and stretched his legs. He grabbed the folders, raised them in the air and watched them land on the floor with a sharp banging sound that had the boy sitting up in a flash.

"Come on Kid, time is money. You're not sleeping mine away." Harvey said smirking at him. The boy blinked, rubbing his eyes and just staring at him. "I'm Harvey, your lawyer..." Harvey said slowly, he knew he was patronising the boy but he wouldn't get anywhere with him making friends. Mike, still fogged by sleep made a look of acknowledgement and sat with his legs crossed. He went to speak but Harvey cut him off. He opened his brief case and threw a small plastic container. "Pee in it."

"But..."

"Yes they have tested you here, but the tests my firm will be doing will be a lot more precise than these." He sighs. "Now go," It was clear that Mike hadn't had an adult tell him what to do in a while, he was quick to do as he was told standing behind the small barrier and filling the cup before walking back over to Harvey, blushing slightly as he put it on the side.

He walked to the sink and washed his hands and looked at the man slowly. Harvey. He'd seen him on the front of a magazine once. Not that he had read it, but it was about how successful he was. He hoped that was the case here.

"What do you mean, time is money?" he rubs his eyes and stretches, wincing as he did, on top of the marks he had cascading his body, the bed was the most uncomfortable thing ever, he was in pain. "You're working Pro Bono. The guard told me," he looked down and pulled his knees to his chest, tears pooling in his eyes, he ached all over, but his lawyer probably didn't care. He had a stone face, emotionless. "The only thing they have said to me since," he mumbles. He knew he'd been neglected and abused here, it was plain for anyone to see, but he knew telling Harvey would make it worse. He was probably being punished or something, forced to do Pro Bono against his will, and Harvey confirmed that to him.

"Every moment that I am here, wasting my time with you, I could be losing big customers which means big bucks, now; what your file says is you're a fucking stupid boy."

Mike was surprised by his comment; he looked down and picked at the worn jeans he was in.

"You've got a smart mouth, talking to me the way you did. When I see you, you stay silent, got it? The only time you're allowed to speak is when I ask you a question, clear?" Harvey took a deep breath and didn't let the boy answer before continuing. "How long have you been," he flicked open the folder and sighed, "Selling yourself?"

"About a year," he mumbled, looking down.

"And doing drugs?"

A sob wracked through Mike's body and he looked away. "Whenever they are forced into my body,"

Harvey sighed and looked at Mike slowly. He could hear how hurt he sounded and didn't want to care. "Listen, I don't know why you got yourself into this, or if you get yourself out. All I care about is being here and getting you out of jail. Finding a program that could help you. Whether you stick to it or not, then that's up to you." He says, his voice losing the edge it once had. He sucked on his bottom lip and noticed the bruises on his body. "I'll help you, but you're staying clean. I don't like nor do I want to help junkies." He said. When Mike nodded he continued. "I'm going to get you out of here; we've paid your bale, so you're free to go. We'll get you to a half-way house now, then a rehab program with a therapist. Understand?"

"I don't have a problem," he mumbled. "I'm not a junkie. I'm..."

"Plain stupid, Mike. Listen, this is the only way. I don't care how often you do anything, but you've taken drugs in the past, regardless of whether or not you wanted to. I don't care," he sighed, he did, but he couldn't admit that he was being drawn to this young, naive boy. "Let me tell you something kid, you don't need to be wreckless, okay? Go back to school,"

"I needed the money. It's alright for little rich men like you,"

"Little rich men like me?" Harvey crossed his arms over his shoulders. "You don't know me, I worked hard for money. I worked from the bottom and worked my way up. Yes I am rich and have more than enough money, but I do my bit for charity, and it's my money to do as I please." He says so sternly. "You don't tell me about me, I am not the one in jail right now." He sighs; he was letting him affect him too much. "Get your crap we're going." Harvey tapped on the cell and an officer came, he signed the papers and escorted Mike out of the jail and into his car. "One step out of line and you'll be back in this place. First stop the hospital; I want to get you checked out."

Mike walked out behind him, he didn't have anything with him, and they probably wouldn't have given it back to them if he had. Mike tensed up and looked down at the mention of the hospital. He didn't want to go. He just wanted to find somewhere to curl up and sleep. He didn't want to go anywhere else with Harvey. He looked at the car then the street and sighed.

"Thanks for what you've done," he mumbles and starts to walk off, looking down.

"Hey kid," Harvey walked up running a little. "What do you think you're doing? You need to get in the car." Harvey sighed. "You don't want to go to the hospital?" He whispered. Mike shook his head. "Okay. We won't go to hospital, but we're going to find you somewhere to sleep. So you need to get in the car." He watched him slowly, hoping he would get in the car. He watched him slowly, hoping he would get in the car.

Mike bit his lip and nodded slowly, he was scared, he wasn't sure he trusted Harvey completely; he didn't want to seem rude. He sighed and walked back towards Harvey, he didn't want to go to a shelter, he didn't want to go back to Trevor, he knew the consequences of going back now. He'd be dead. Apprehensively, he looked up at Harvey slowly. "Where are we going?" he whispered, picking at his jumper.

"I know a nice half way house. If there's room we'll go there. They'll feed you, get you cleaned up and somewhere to sleep." He says softly. A part of him really wanted to get this boys trust and he really didn't know why. "You're in my firm's custody till we get to court. I'm going to get you emancipated, so you're not a child of the state."

"There's no such thing as a nice halfway house," he mumbled and looked down; he had been in too many since his grandmother had been taken sick. He couldn't get any help to find her treatment; he'd sold and pawned everything he had.

"Well, kid, I need to make sure you're safe, so you're going to a place where they can keep an eye on you, so you're going or I'll march you straight back in the cell, okay?" he sighs and opens the door for Mike who reluctantly slid in.

Harvey was pleased that Mike got in the car. Honestly he didn't really know what he would have done if he would have said no. He leant back in the car and ran a hand over his face. It had been a long day already and it wasn't even lunch time. He looked over at Mike who was staring sadly out of the window. "Tell me about you," Harvey said. "Not about anything that's written in this." He held the file up. "Something about you not the stupid things you've done."

"Not much to tell," he whispered, Looking away from Harvey. He stared out the window and played with his sleeves. "My parents died when I was eleven, so," he shrugs. "How about you, rich man?" he said, looking away, if he made him talk, he wouldn't ask him about himself anymore. He didn't like talking about himself. He hated it.

I'm sorry about your parents," Harvey said softly, and he meant it. He really was sorry. "First off, the name's Harvey. Not rich man. I'm the best closer in the city. I have a great influence in business around here. I'm also good friends with Michael Jordan." He added a little smugly. "I worked hard to get where I am, I think I've always wanted to be a lawyer." He said softly. "What did you study at school?"

"Big shot lawyer who likes to brag," he rolls his eyes. "I didn't study anything at school. I didn't really study, I guess. I'm smart, so," he shrugs and closes his eyes, he was exhausted.

"Now I'm the one who's bragging?" He smiled watching him. He didn't say anything else; he just let them drive in silence. They got to the half-way house; it looked more like a hotel then somewhere for people who needed help to stay. He didn't want to wake Mike, he looked peaceful. He called up to the receptionist asking if there was room, he tried to persuade them that it was a delicate situation but they were full. Harvey sighed; he didn't want to dump the kid in some hostel. "Back to mine," he told his driver, he'd decide what to do when he got there.

Mike hadn't slept in a long time. He opened his eyes and blinked when he felt the car coming to a stop. He stretched and looked around. "W-where are we?" he said, scared. He pulled away frantically and tried to get out of the car, fear took over Mike as he couldn't unlock the door. What was Harvey doing? Where were they?

"Hey calm down," Harvey says softly, he wanted to reach over and calm him down but he didn't. He knew that it would probably scare him more. "The half-way house was full, so I thought you could rest at mine. She said there will be a space in a few days, I don't want you hurt and here's the best place." He whispers keeping his voice soft. "What do you think?"

Mike tried to unbuckle himself, he was scared. The last time he was taken to someone's house, well. He didn't want to remember. He took the belt off and looked at Harvey slowly, "I..." he didn't want to, but Harvey was offering him a bed and a warm place to stay. He just hoped he wouldn't have to pay for it in anyway. He was scared.

"I want you to feel safe here, okay? I'll get you some clothes and some food. Have a shower. Relax,"

Harvey watched Mike closely; he didn't want him to feel scared. "There's plenty of room here, you won't even have to see my face." He says softly. His driver opened the door and Harvey helped Mike out, he didn't like the way he flinched but he didn't think Mike could do it on his own. He led him into the apartment and into his flat, it was big and spacious. "I have a spare room," he says watching Mike look around. He showed him to the large room, there was a television and a double bed and an amazing view of the city. "What do you think?"

Mike looked around. He had never seen a place as big or as amazing, hr tried not to let it shoe, but the gasp he made when he walked into the bedroom was a give away to Harvey. He rushed over to the window and looked out, holding his small frame and smiling shyly. "It's amazing," he whispered.

"Good, the TV remote is on the bedside table. I'll bring you some food in a bit, okay?" Harvey looked him over, he obviously had t eaten in some time, something that made him angry, he didn't know why, though. Maybe because he would have thought he wouldn't have looked this bad. When he went in to see him, it was early; there should have been a breakfast tray or at least a wrapper of food in the bin. He shook his head and sighed.

Mike looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, he was starving, but he couldn't take any food from Harvey.

Harvey walked down to the kitchen and started making a light snack; he knew that if he was to make him something big he wouldn't be able to eat it without feeling sick. He settled on sandwiches and fruit, he would make him something bigger when he was ready to eat more. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to the spare room where mike was staring out at the view once more. "Here you go," Harvey said softly. Mike turned and looked at it with wide eyes. Harvey had no idea what was going through his head, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to either, not if the look of fear in his eyes was anything to go by.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you," he whispered, turning away from it. Harvey had already done too much for him, it was unfair of him to want to do anything else for him, and the truth was, he was scared that there was something in the food, just like there had been with so many of the things he had been offered, he knew he shouldn't have thought about Harvey that way, but he did. He seemed to be the only person willing to help him, even if this wasn't a completely selfless act.

"My drug test will come back clean," he whispered, he knew it would. The last time he was forced into it was over a week ago, and Mike knew that drug tests only accounted for the past few days; it would have left his system by then. He looked down and walked over to the small leather chair in the room and sat down nervously, trying to hide the wince visible in his face.

Harvey frowned watching him. "Mike, I can hear your stomach rumbling from here. But I get it. If you want you can go to the kitchen and prepare something for yourself," He says softly hoping that would help Mike eat. "As for the drug test I know that. It's just for me. I hate drugs and if I'm helping i just need to know you're not on them."

Mike looked away and shook his head. He didn't want to eat anything from Harvey's kitchen. He didn't want anything from him except to be left alone to sleep. "Why don't you trust me?" he mumbled, looking down and walks over to the bed and curls up, slowly, rubbing his stomach.

"I've just met you." Harvey said softly. "In a jail cell," he whispered. "It's just how I am. I have trust issues. How about I tell you why I don't like trusting people who have substances in their body and then you can trust me enough to eat something?" Harvey breathed. Mike looked up at him slowly and nodded his head. "Right, so my dad was an alcoholic." He whispered. He hadn't admitted it to many people. "He got so wasted on a daily basis; he slept with half of the city. He tore my family apart because of an addictive substance. He always told me he was dry, promised to change. Never did." Harvey looked down; he could still feel all the hurt that was building inside of him. "That's why I asked you to do a test."

"Oh," he says softly, looking down. It was something that he hadn't expected from Harvey. He didn't really think he'd share something with him, he'd held up one side of the deal and now Mike would have to hold up his end. He looked at Harvey slowly and sighed. "Why did you bring me home with you? Why trust me in your house?" he whispers and looks down slowly. "You... You don't want me to..." the thought had crossed his mind since he had got in the car. He looked down. He couldn't do it anymore; he especially didn't want to do it with Harvey. He was attractive, sure, but he was supposed to help him and not hurt him. But everyone in Mike's life hurt him. It was just something he had become accustom to.

"Do you want me to eat this?" he whispers and points to the sandwich.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I brought you home because I wanted you to have a proper nights rest and not feel scared to close your eyes." He says earnestly. "I didn't like the idea of you going to stay at a place you didn't feel safe. And yes, I would like you to eat at least some of it, because I don't want your stomach to hurt." He breathes. "And I know if you don't you won't be able to sleep."

"I..." he looks at the sandwich and grabs the water bottle beside it and drinks it quickly. He was thirsty beyond belief. He looked down, embarrassed and picked at the sandwich, he didn't eat it, he pulled the bread apart and stared at it. He wanted to eat it; he was just too hungry to eat. "I can sleep, though?"

Harvey sucked his lip he guessed him having something to drink was a good first step. "Of course," he smiled. "My room is just down the hall. So if you need anything. You just come and get me okay?" Mike didn't nod but Harvey could tell by the look in his eyes that he had heard him. "Right...I'll go and let you sleep," he whispered not really wanting to leave him but he really should. Reluctantly he walked out of the room.

Mike watched him go and curled up on the bed, he felt more alone than he had ever felt. He looked around and got undressed, his body covered in bruises, cuts, old and new, there wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't marked. He sat naked for a few minutes before walking through to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He stood under the rays; a moan of appreciation escaped his lips. He hadn't had a shower in a few days and he certainly hadn't had a hot shower in a good few months. He washed himself with expensive shower gel and shampoo. He sighed happily and got out, wrapping a towel around his body and running back to the bed. He slid the towel off and crawled under the bed, he didn't want to get it dirty with his clothes.

Harvey stared at the walls in the lounge blankly. He couldn't focus on anything, he had files laid on the floor but his heart wasn't in them. His heart was in the spare room. He wondered if he was sleeping yet. He hoped he was. He deserved a night of sleep. He sighed and emailed Jessica, telling her that if they were so insistent on keeping him away from his big cases that he would do the Pro Bono work away from the office. He had nothing there that needed to be done and he wanted to put his focus in Mike. He was important, he needed help and it was Harvey who would do that for him. He read Mikes file one more time; he'd talk a plan through with Mike tomorrow on how to move forward from here and walked to his bedroom. He changed into a pair of sweats and then grabbed some spare clothes, he opened the spare room door silently and dropped the clothes beside the door, he smiled when he saw Mike curled under the covers fast asleep. That image was enough for him to go to his own room and sleep.

It was the most peaceful sleep Mike had had in a while. He slept a few hours, but the noise of the ticking of the bedside clock roused him from his sleep. He sat up in a sweat, confused, the past few days had been lost, he pulled his knees to his chest. He looked around him slowly and pulled the blanket around him, slipping away from the bed. He knew he shouldn't go wondering in someone else's house, but he was restless and he didn't think he'd get back to sleep. He walked around, astounded at how big it was. He made his way to the kitchen and found a bottle of water, drinking it before looking in each of the rooms. Harvey had a room for everything. He had two TV rooms, a personal gym, three bathrooms, a study and a library. He opened the last door quietly and saw Harvey fast asleep, curled up on his bed. He smiled; Harvey had been so kind to him. He tilted his head and sighed. He wanted to make it up to him.

Harvey tossed and turned in his sleep. It had been an emotional day and he felt as though all his emotions had been pushed to the top. He hadn't thought about his dad in a long time, but talking about him today it was like he was reliving it. He could see him stumbling home; hear his Mothers accusations, a drunken laugh, a slapping sound as his hand met her cheek, more tears. He pushed against the blankets; they felt as though they were suffocating him

Mike watched and bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. He slowly walked towards the bed and rubbed Harvey's shoulder, pulling the covers away from him slightly, he was sweating heavily. He bit his lip and watched him. What were you supposed to do when this happened? No one had ever been there for him to help him through the constant nightmares. Being there for someone was new to him.

Harvey stilled when he felt the hand on his shoulder. That felt nice, he slowly stopped moving. He felt cooler now, it was okay. He stopped moving and turned towards the body beside him. It had been a long time since he had someone beside him. He was so desperately lonely sometimes. "Hm?" He mumbled in his sleep. His eyes slowly opening as he woke up groggily.

Mike jumped; he looked down and away from Harvey, scared. "S-sorry," he gulped and went to the door, he didn't know what Harvey would say.

Did you need something?" Harvey frowned, sitting up quickly. "I showed you were the bathroom was right? And you can take anything from the fridge." He said sitting up slightly.

"N-no. I.. You was and I.. I couldn't sleep," he mumbled, pulling the blanket around him tighter. He looked around slowly and sighed. "I just want to... Sorry, I'll go,"

No, it's okay, you can stay," Harvey said softly. "What is it that you want to do?" Harvey asked so softly.

"I don't know, I was just...sorry, I was being nosy around your apartment, it's lovely. I... You should go back to sleep. I... I'm not... I'll be okay,"

"Stay, please." Harvey breathed. He couldn't explain why but he was desperate for Mike to stay. He patted beside him, watching him. "Not to do...I mean... Silent company it's still a type of company." He rambled looking down.

Mike sat on the bed cautiously and nods slowly. "Okay," he whispers and smiles softly. He liked Harvey, trusted him and that was rare for him to do. He smiled at Harvey shyly.

Harvey smiled back at him sleepily and lies back on the bed, yawning. He stretched out and made himself comfortable. "You can stay here till we find something better." Harvey smiled softly, watching him.

"Thank you," he whispers and curls up next to Harvey, staring up at him slowly and smiling. "I want to make it up to you,"

"You can," Harvey shrugs. He turns on his side watching him. "You can make it up to me by not being this stupid ever again." He whispers. "How does that sound?"

"Okay," he whispers and looks down, he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "I won't, I just... I needed the money," he whispers. "It was... I..." he looks away from him, but moved closer.

What was the money for?" Harvey asked softly, keeping his voice gentle. He had been curious about this but didn't really know how to ask him.

"I... I have a gran. She... She's in a hospital." he whispers.

"Oh Mikey," he whispers. "What hospital is she at?" He asked softly. He felt so sorry for him now. The poor boy only did this to help his Nan and he had called him stupid.

Mike told him everything; it was refreshing to be able to tell someone all about her, that he wasn't alone in this world. He looked at Harvey and bit his lip, embarrassed. He'd spoken too much.

Harvey smiled back at him. "I never got the chance to know my grandparents." He said sadly. "I used to think they were watching over me, and then I did things and hoped they wouldn't because they wouldn't be proud of me." He yawned stretching more.

"I never want her to find out. I... She still thinks I'm at school, doesn't know I pay the bills. She's not stupid, but... I just don't want her to know what I've been doing. I don't." Mike whispered and curled up against him and closed his eyes.

Harvey wrapped his arms around him, his sleepy state not realising that this wasn't protocol. He didn't hold vulnerable boys in his bed at night. He didn't care. He didn't want to comfort anyone, but Mike was different. "She won't find out. I promise." He whispers, rubbing his back softly.

Mike nods. "Thank you," he whispers and rest on his chest, he felt calmer, and more content than he had in a long time. He sighed happily; he couldn't explain why Harvey made him feel that way. Safe.

Harvey rubbed his back slowly. "S'kay, nothing to thank me for." He breathed keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't believe he had someone in his arms. He missed holding someone, being needed by someone.

Mike slowly fell asleep; he fought against it for a long time. He curled up against Harvey more and tangled their legs, the blanket sliding from him, revealing his pale, skinny and bruised form.

Harvey fell asleep against him, no lonely dreams haunted him. He was just sleeping peacefully. He woke up when his alarm went off. He had forgotten to turn it off. He switched it off but once he was up he was up, he turned, moving away from the sleeping boy and frowned. Wondering just what the hell had happened. He looked at Mike and silently gasped when he saw the bruises that decorated such perfect skin.


End file.
